Annoyed
by solaresque
Summary: Shizuo headed for the nearest thing to rip off the cement- a vending machine. A particularly big one. A hit to the head and Orihara Izaya, the FLEABAG, will die. He was just so annoyed. Shizaya smut. 8D


**A/N: **Idk why, but i just spent 2 days watching all 25 of the DRRR! episodes and my love for the anime was refreshed. And this pairing will always be my favorite OTP next to SasuNaru. And this fic took me like 3 days even though it's still short. Ugh, procrastinating. I LOVE SHIZAYA AND NOTHING HURTS!~

And is it bad that while writing this, i listened to almost all of the hot yaoi drama CD's on Youtube? ... (~*o*)~ _you didn't hear anything._

Anyway, enjoy. :D

**DISCL. I DON'T OWN DURARARA! and if i did, smut smut smut smut because there's so much pairings i can make up.**

* * *

><p>Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed.<p>

These words circulated around Heiwajima Shizuo's mind as he paced back and forth in a lonely Ikebukoro street. Dusk was around the corner. He didn't know what he was doing nor why he was doing it, he was just so fucking annoyed.

Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. I'm so fucking annoyed, dammit!

He froze in his step. Now he knew why he was annoyed. He can feel it. He can feel that flea walking around Ikebukoro freely, not worrying about anything because of his carefree manner. Shizuo grinded his teeth together and headed for the nearest heavy thing to rip off the cement- a vending machine. A particularly big one. A hit to the head and Orihara Izaya, the arch nemesis, FLEABAG, and asshole, will die. He will die a painful death, and it will be caused by he himself.

And, huh, speak of the flea.

''Hey, Shizu-chan.'' Izaya said calmly. ''I want to tell you something.''

Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Must. Kill. That. Son. Of. A. Bitch. He didn't _give a shit _about what he was going to tell him. It was probably some stupid nonsense like always. Everything about him _is _nonsense.

''Izaaaaayyaaaaaa-kuuuuuuunnnnnnnnn….'' Shizuo growled. He tightened his grip on the vending machine and threw it straight at Izaya with stupendous force. Shizuo never threw a vending machine at someone with that much strength, it can literally kill someone. He knew that the flea would dodge it like always and they will do their usual _try and catch me! _phase, with the two of them ending up being exhausted. It was how it always was.

But not today.

Shizuo flinched at the extremely loud crash and took a few seconds for him to catch his breath again. He almost took off running, but he didn't see the flea anywhwere.

''Izaaaayaaaaa-kuuuuunnn, where did you head off to?''

He scanned the place, but he couldn't find him anywhere. That means…..

The tall blonde man whipped his head around. Yatta! He finally got him! And he's probably dead! Aw, man, this is the best day EVER! He looked down at the vending machine and the body sticking out beneath it. Shizuo wanted to laugh in victory, but…..

What was this? What was this pain he felt inside him? Was it some kind of side effect? Why did he feel so…..bad?

''Damn, get it together!'' he shouted to himself. ''I finally killed him, FINALLY!"

_What is this? I feel terrible…..I somehow…regret throwing that to him…_

Shizuo wanted a glimpse of the dead body. He lifted the vending machine and threw it someplace else, not knowing nor caring where it went. The man bent down and looked at the flea. Due to his worries, he expected a dead and bloodied Izaya, but instead, he saw a well, breathing, and alive Izaya. He sighed.

_I feel like…I'm in relief__._

Izaya, bruised and cut, sat up slowly. He brushed off the dirt on his jacket and eventually got himself to stand up. He was so calm and collected…it's as if he didn't care that he almost died. He continued brushing himself off while Shizuo watched him, with emotions surrounding his thoughts.

''Do you want me dead that badly?'' Izaya mumbled.

''Huh?'' Shizuo snapped out of his thoughts and stood up too, looking at the flea straight in the eyes. ''What did you say, flea?''

''Shizuo, do you want me dead that badly? Do you want to kill me that badly? Am I such a nuisance to you that you'd seriously fucking attempt to murder me without waiting for me to tell you what I have to tell you?'' he said in a louder, much clearer voice.

_He didn't say Shizu-chan._

''Fine, go ahead and tell me the bullsh-''

''You don't even _care_ about what I'm going to tell you! Don't just assume it's bullshit, Shizuo! Dammit! I can kill myself and you won't even care!"

_What?_

''What are you saying?'' Shizuo shouted.

Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. What was this little flea going on about? Whatever it was, it was annoying to Shizuo.

Izaya whipped out his little pocketknife and pointed it at his own throat. ''Shizuo…I can slit my throat open and die, if that's what you really want.''

Shizuo was now panicking. He didn't know why. Usually he would have snatched the knife and killed the flea himself, but right now, he couldn't move. He didn't know what to say. The Izaya he knew…_this_ wasn't him, was it? It couldn't be. Izaya was always so happy-go-lucky and didn't really care what happened to himself or what people said about him. What was going on? What was he planning on saying?

_Do I really want him to kill himself?_

''TELL ME!'' Izaya shouted. ''TELL ME THAT YOU WANT ME TO BE WIPED OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH! _TELL ME!''_

_Does my opinion really matter to him?_

_Do I really want him to die that badly?_

Izaya's vision was beginning to blur, his head started pounding. Why was he about to kill himself? He can't. He has to tell Shizu-chan…He has to tell him. It might get him killed, but it was worth a try.

Shizuo was actually really scared right now. ''I-Izaya?''

''Do you want me to kill myself?'' Izaya asked.

_No…_

_No!_

_You can't die! I won't let you!_

The blonde man stepped up to the ravenette, snatched the damn pocketknife and threw it on the ground. He was so tempted to crush it with his foot, but there was no need for that. Shizuo gave him a tight embrace and Izaya, momentarily dumbfounded, stood there, unaware of what was happening. The man who hated his guts so much was hugging him….which meant….

''So you really didn't want me to kill myself, huh.'' The ravenette smiled.

The man who supposedly 'hated' him looked down at the smiling Izaya. He never once saw him truly smile, and now that he's seen it, he actually looks….

Looks…..

So….

Adorable.

''I hope what you're going to tell me isn't some crap about ruling the world, Izaya. Because if you tell ANYONE about what's happening right now, I will seriously kill you.''

Izaya giggled. ''Heh, Shizu-chan, you probably will kill me after I tell you this. I love you. I always have and always will. Why do you think I keep coming back to Ikebukuro? To see _you_, of course! Well, in some circumstances I come for different reasons…but….I do love you. And I'm really happy that you stopped me from killing myself. Thank you, Shizu-chan.'' He wrapped his arms around the tall blonde man and hugged him back, enjoying the fluffiness surrounding them.

''You…what?'' Shizuo mumbled.

''Sorry, but I'm not repeating what I said. You know how much I hate doing that. Should have been listening, idiot.'' Izaya let go of the blonde man and sneered.

_Annoyed...I am annoyed. _Shizuo whacked Izaya in the head.

The ravenette rubbed his head in pain while laughing slightly. ''Hey, I almost got killed by a vending machine, and now you're going to hurt me some more?''

''Shut up.''

He laughed. ''No, Shizu-chan. You heard what I said, right? If you didn't, I'm going to repeat it, just one last time. I-''

''…love you.''

Izaya's eyes widened and he blushed fiercely. ''Yeah. That's...what I said.''

Shizuo shook his head. ''That's what _I _said, in response to what _you _said.''

''Wh-what?''

''You flea! I hate you and love you at the same time, it's so fucking confusing!''

Shizuo didn't make any eye contact with the so-called flea. He had never confessed his feelings to anyone, much less realized that he _had_ feelings for Izaya. He knew it was there, he knew that he felt at least something with Izaya, he just didn't know that it was…..

A deep attraction.

_Yes, yes, that's it. Attraction…and infuriation. It's as if i want to hurt him and then drown him with my love, comfort him, hold him…to have him in my arms…this is the greatest thing to ever happen to me..._

Izaya smiled. Shizuo noticed this and smiled too.

_...But I'm still pretty fucking annoyed._

* * *

><p>And before the two of them knew it, they were at Shizuo's apartment, with Shizuo carefully bandaging all of Izaya's wounds. Izaya sat on a chair and watched him with lust-filled eyes.<p>

''Uh, Shizu-chan?''

''Yes?'' Shizuo looked up at him.

''I like this side of you….matter of fact….I actually prefer your sweeter side than your monster side.''

_Monster side? Who does this flea think he is?_

Shizuo pushed away the thought and kept bandaging Izaya. He noticed the cut on his hand, so he worked on it right away. Cautiously, he lifted the ravenette's hand so that he was touching his palm, but Izaya quickly took advantage of the moment and interlocked their fingers. Shizuo turned red. The two rivals' eyes locked, and Shizuo, as quick as a flash of light, pulled Izaya down onto the floor with him.

''Hey, what are you-'' he questioned as he was falling.

''Oooow,'' Izaya moaned. ''You couldn't just ask me to go on the floor? Sheesh.'' He wiggled his ass on the floor to ease the pain, and Shizuo just found this cute. He noticed that their hands were still intertwined, so he leaned over Izaya and gave him a kiss.

Izaya didn't know how long it lasted. He didn't know what was happening again. At first he knew his ass was hurting due to the impact of the floor, but then everything turned black, and all he could hear was grumbles and moans….that were emerging from his own mouth.

Oh. Shizuo was kissing him.

_Heh, this will do. _Inner Izaya thought.

Tongues clashed and pushed against each other. Mouths latched on, hands rummaging through their hair. Izaya pulled back and the two took the time to catch up with their breath. Shizuo admired the flea's lewd face, and mentally decided that he wanted more. More than just a mere kiss. He wanted Izaya. Right now.

He smirked. This was where his incredible stamina and strength came in handy other than trying to murder people.

Izaya looked at Shizuo's smirk and knew that he was in so much big trouble. More bandages would be needed. That's right, after what was about to happen, he was going to need to buy a whole shelf of bandages.

The tall blonde man ripped off Izaya's pants in a few seconds and tore right through his dark blue boxers that hid _his_ treasure. That's right, his. _Izaya will be mine, and mine only. _Izaya watched Shizuo take off his bowtie and remove his shirt.

_Holy fuck, this is hot._

Shizuo pulled his own pants off, ready to ravage Izaya. But before that….

''Do you want me, Izaya-kun?''

Izaya blushed. ''I don't see why you have to ask me that, Shizu-chan.''

''Do you want me?'' he repeated, patience obviously being shortened.

''Uum…..sorry, shizu-chan, but I'm too embarrassed to say it.''

Shizuo, pissed and also aroused, wanted to hear if he wanted him or not, so there was only one way to do this: teasing. He swung his leg over Izaya's and grinded both members together with incredible force.

''Ah…ah..ah….Sh-shizu….''

''Nngh….flea…''

He bent over to give Izaya another kiss, this one much more wet and sloppy. He pulled back after 7 seconds or so to suck on his neck, causing the ravenette to moan loudly. The friction and the mouth deliberately sucking on his neck was going to drive him crazy, holy shit.

The blonde man continued to grind on the raven, precum leaking from the tip of his member. Izaya was going mad with lust, moaning and screaming beneath him. Everything became so erotic….and Shizuo is still pretty fucking annoyed.

Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. He'd better tell me he wants me or I'm going to pound into him so relentlessly that I won't care if he ends up bleeding or split in half.

''_Do you want me, Izaya?'' _he shouted, grinding much faster. _''Do you? DO YOU?''_

Inner Izaya was having nosebleeds. _Angry sex, huh? Bring it on._

''Shizu-chan! Ah! Keep going, please! I beg you! Just don't stop, ah!''

''Uun...tell me…what do you…ngh…want me to do?''

Izaya didn't answer. He wanted the monster to come out of Shizuo. After all, this _was_ going to be angry sex.

Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed. Annoyed, god dammit! I have to tease him more!

Shizuo stopped grinding into Izaya and stuck his fingers inside the ravenette's mouth. ''Suck it.'' he commanded.

''No.'' Izaya smiled.

The blonde grinded his teeth together. ''NO? _NO? _YOU SUCK IT, NOW!''

''I'd prefer if both of us were sucking on something, you know what I mean, Shizu-chan?'' the ravenette asked, his voice clouded with lust.

_Izaya-kun likes to talk dirty? Huh, you think you know a guy._

Shizuo made Izaya sit up so that he can reach both his mouth and his cock with ease. He lowered his head and engulfed Izaya's member, which caused Izaya to scream. Izaya sucked on the blonde's fingers, rolling his tongue in between the digits. Shizuo, on the other hand, sucked his cock hard. Reallllllly hard.

''Oh…Oh….AH! Oh god, Shizu-chan. Don't stop.''

He refused to give in to the flea's orders, and after taking one final suck, he let go. Izaya, pissed, crossed his arms.

''What the hell was that for?'' he asked.

''Well, flea, you won't tell me what you want.'' Shizuo took his saliva-coated fingers and inserted them inside Izaya's hole without any care if Izaya was hurting or not. He was annoyed, horny, and hard. What else would he rather want than to be inside his Izaya? Nothing.

Izaya moaned in pain and pleasure. ''Stop….stop m-moving them around so much!''

The blonde looked at Izaya's blushing face and kissed him fiercely, fingers still inside the boy, until Izaya screamed his ass off. ''OH MY GOD! THERE! AHH!''

Shizuo was confused. What happened? He pushed his fingers in more, and the flea kept screaming. _Ah, his sweet spot._

''SHIZU-CHAN! PLEASE! FUCK ME ALREADY, GAH!''

_You can't say no to that, right?_

With blurring speed, Shizuo removed his fingers and quickly rammed into the boy. ''OH MY GOD! AH, AH! AAH!'' Izaya screamed.

''You like that, Izaya? You like it when I thrust so powerfully into you? You like it when I hit you-'' Shizuo pulled his cock out and shoved it back in, ''here?''

''Moore...'' Izaya cried out. ''More, faster, god dammit! Use that incredible strength of yours and _FUCK_ ME! AHH!"

The moans got louder and the floor creaked so much that neighbors would have to question if there was an earthquake. Shizuo threw his head back and gave a silent scream as Izaya's tightness engulfed him. He felt as if his cock was going to get squeezed to death...oh god.

''Fuck...'' he grunted, thrusting mercilessly into Izaya.

''...me...'' the raven whispered, pulling down Shizuo's face and sticking his tongue inside his mouth. ''Mmm...''

Izaya saw nothing but white. Every sound drowned out for a moment, and all he heard was a loud scream. Shizuo watched Izaya's face while he was riding off his orgasm, and the eroticness of it made Shizuo spill his seed inside the raven. He looked down at his stomach- covered with Izaya's seed- and couldn't help it. He scooped some in his fingers and gave it a sharp suck.

''Pretty sweet for someone who's pretty bitter,'' he smirked.

Izaya panted and gasped, obviously exhausted, but to Shizuo, this was only the beginning. He pulled out for a second, regaining his breath, and rammed back into the boy, causing him to moan and scream louder than usual.

''Ah! Oh, god! Nnn...Sh-Shizu-ch...chan...Keep going, ohh.''

_These emotions...swelling inside me...I think...I really do love him, _Inner Izaya pondered.

Shizuo cupped Izaya's cheeks and kissed him again. He has never seen Izaya-kun so vulnerable in his life...withering and moaning in pain and pleasure, begging for more, raising his hips up so that he would get penetrated even deeper...everything was so erotic, and all Shizuo wanted was more. More of Izaya. He wanted to see his blushing, sweating face, hear his cries...

His supposedly rival was so harsh when not in situations like this...but when he's actually in bed, he makes a pretty fucking sexy uke. Shizuo pulled back from the kiss and took long, deep breaths. The two had a little stare-down, hazed eyes, messy hair..._this...is this love?_ He pulled Izaya off the floor and settled him in his lap, ready for another round of sex.

''Wait- no more, Shizu-chan,'' Izaya begged.

''No. You asked me to fuck you so I am, and I'm NOT going to stop til' I'm satisfied, YOU GOT IT?'' Shizuo yelled.

The ravenette smiled. ''You dirty monster, you want me so bad. I've never seen you like this, Shizu-chan, look at yourself. You're so desperate. Do you want to be back in my tight heat again? Do you want to hear me scream your name in ecstasy, Shizu-chan?'

Shizuo liked this. He liked this alot. He was, of course, a big fan of dirty talking (cussing, obviously, and this kind of dirty talking) and was enjoying every minute he had with Izaya. He ignored all of the flea's questions and glomped him.

''Eh? Shizu-chan, what are you doing?''

''What does it look like, idiot?''

Izaya blushed and wrapped his arms around the sweaty seme and hugged him back tightly, mentally praying that he wouldn't have to put through a whole month without walking properly. After all, they will be fighting as always.

His prayers weren't heard.

Shizuo went all night, fucking him senseless, discovering new ways to 'get it on'. And this is what you get if you try to get a monster in bed.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Shizuo woke up on his bed, naked, with the flea- also naked, snoozing and tightly hugging him. All of a sudden, he felt warm and fuzzy. He really did love this flea, much more than he anticipated to. He watched as the exhausted boy cuddled up against his chest breathed softly, his cheeks tinted with pink. Shizuo smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead, causing the boy to stir and wake up.<p>

''Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up,'' Shizuo whispered.

''I hate you,'' Izaya beamed, then turned around so that his back was facing the blonde man.

He chuckled and rested his chin on the boy's shoulder. ''You always say that.''

''I know.''

''I hate you too.'' Shizuo gave him a kiss on the cheek

He could get used to this. This whole angry sex scenario- 'Fuck me til' I break into two' - and the fluffy cute romantic stuff that happens afterwards, like right now. He wrapped his arms around the thin boy and pulled him closer, so that Shizuo could hear Izaya's soft snores and play with his hair and secretly kiss him.

_I change my mind- I will get used to this._

Although it annoyed him, he was going to get used to this.

**END C:**


End file.
